Forced
by AJGranger13
Summary: Hermione's summer before 6th year ended on a terrible note, and the Headmaster has discovered her secret. He has asked one student in particular to help out the poor girl. Will an unlikely friendship be made? How long will it take for him to realize that he needs to follow his own advice? Rated M to be safe. WaRNING: RAPE. NO LEMON BETWEEN THE TWO MAIN CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Again, this is NOT a Dramione. This idea came to me while I was half asleep, so I don't know how it will go. If you like the story, PLEASE review (that goes for guests too)!**

**To my dismay, I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 1

She read the note for the umpteenth time as she walked towards his office. Hermione had never been asked by the headmaster to come up and see him in her first five years at Hogwarts. She was Head Girl, her grades had been nothing but perfect, and she hadn't gotten into any serious trouble lately, unless you count the past summer. She pushed the thought away as she reached the hidden staircase. She said the password and walked confidently to his office. She reached up a hand to knock on the door, but a voice came from the other side. "Come in, Ms. Granger."

She opened the door quietly. "You sent for me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, please have a seat." Professor Dumbledore conjured up a chair in front of his desk.

Hermione was suddenly very nervous. She placed her bag on the floor beside the chair and sat down.

"How did your summer go, Ms. Granger?"

Her heart skipped a beat. _Oh, no. _"It-it was…eventful."

"Oh really?" Something in his gaze told Hermione that he was waiting for her to tell him what he had somehow figured out.

She looked him in the eye. "How did you find out, Professor?"

He looked back curiously. "Find out what, Ms. Granger?"

Her eyes filled to the brim with tears. "I haven't even told Harry and Ron." A lump formed in her throat. "Who told you?"

"Told me what, Ms. Granger?" He leaned in closer to her. His bright blue eyes seemed to be looking straight into her soul.

The tears started to spill over. "I don't want to play games, Professor. How did you know?" A sob escaped her chest.

He stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of her. He placed a finger on his temple. "When you have a mind such as mine, it's not that difficult."

Hermione hid her face in her hands; her shoulders shaking with sobs. "It's so embarrassing."

Dumbledore knelt next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "When did it happen?"

She looked at him with a tear-stained face. "Just a few weeks ago."

Dumbledore conjured up another chair and sat in front of her. "How?" He handed the distraught girl a tissue.

She blew her nose and took a few deep breaths. "It happened the night I went out with a few muggle friends. My house is only a few blocks away from the movie theater. It was near midnight when the movie ended, so my friend Jamie offered me a ride. I said no." Hermione stopped to see if Dumbledore would add in his own commentary. When he didn't, she continued. "I thought I would be fine. I held my purse in front off me and looked straight ahead." Hermione looked down at her hands in her lap. "I was a block away from my street when he came up behind me. He covered my mouth with his hand and dragged me into a nearby alley…" Her voice trailed off as the memories she tried to repress came flooding back…

_She tried moving his hand away. She bit it several times, but he wouldn't budge. "Feisty, _

_ aren't we?" he murmured in her ear. "I like that in a girl, especially one as pretty as you." _

_ Her eyes widened and a muffled scream escaped her as he chuckled. He pinned her up _

_ against the wall behind a dumpster and held a knife to her throat. "Say one word, bitch, _

_ and that'll be the end of you!" Hermione didn't dare move, not that she could. Her body _

_ seemed to freeze. After the horrid man shoved a filthy hand up her skirt, her mind drifted_

_ to a peaceful place…_

Hermione didn't have to say these details out loud. Dumbledore had read her thoughts as they ran through her mind. She made sure to skip straight to the events that occurred after the bastard had left her. "I didn't know what to do. I washed myself up in a public restroom before I went home. Before I went to bed, I tossed out my clothes, telling my mom that they no longer fit."

The sound of Dumbledore's voice made her jump. "You didn't tell her?"

Hermione shook her head. "I told her two days later. I was so embarrassed." She started crying hysterically. "H-how c-could I l-let this h-happen to me?!" She buried her face once more.

"Now, listen here, Ms. Granger," his firm tone caught her attention instantly. "It is not, under any circumstances, your fault you were violated."

"But, I could h-have defended m-myself. He was r-right-"

Dumbledore interrupted her. "There was nothing you could do. He would have killed you, Ms. Granger. You need to stop blaming yourself."

"I can't help it, Professor," she sobbed. "I should have-"

"No, Ms. Granger. Blaming yourself ends here. It's not healthy."

Hermione leaned forward and placed her head on his shoulder. A small knock came from the door. Professor McGonagall poked her head in. "Were you right, Albus?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Minerva."

"Oh, you poor child!" Professor McGonagall rushed over and took her crying student into her arms. "What are we going to do, Albus?"

"She needs someone to talk to, Minerva. And I know just who that someone is."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Is it a good story idea? Please answer these questions in your reviews that you WILL be writing. I REALLY want to know how you guys feel about this one! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You wanted to see me Profes-" Draco Malfoy froze when he entered Snape's office.

"Please close the door, Mr. Malfoy," instructed the greasy haired man.

Draco did so while still looking at his favorite professor. "Am I in trouble, sir?"

"No, Draco." Snape gestured to the green chair in front of his desk. "Please sit."

"Then why is he here?" Draco jerked his head towards Professor Dumbledore, who was sitting in the chair next to his.

Snape folded his hands. "He's here to ask you for a favor, Draco."

Draco turned his grey gaze to his headmaster. "Oh?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. And I ask that you really think about what I'm asking you to do before you make a final decision."

Draco leaned back and placed his arms on the snake-shaped armrests. "Okay. Fire away."

Snape nodded for Dumbledore to start. "There is a student in this school, Mr. Malfoy, who desperately needs someone to talk to."

"Then why can't you do it?"

"Because, Mr. Malfoy, I don't have the experience like you do. This student has suffered through an event so terrible, and I have no way to show any understanding of how this person feels."

"And what terrible event would that be, exactly?" asked Draco.

It was Snape who answered. "Rape, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened and he looked between the two professors. "What? Who was raped?"

"Before I reveal that information to you, I need your agreement to help."

"But I thought you wanted me to consider the ENTIRE story before I decide."

Dumbledore sighed. "I know, however, the name could make you change your mind in an instant."

"Then I agree to help. Just tell me who it is."

Snape leaned forward. "Are you sure, Draco?"

"Yes, I'm sure. No one deserves to go through this alone." He sighed. "I wish someone had been there for me."

"Would you be willing to sign your name to that?" asked Dumbledore as he conjured up some parchment. It looked like a contract was written on it. Snape pulled out a quill.

Draco shrugged. "Sure." He signed his name and looked back to Professor Dumbledore. "Now, can you please tell me who it is?"

Dumbledore's gaze locked with Draco's. "Her name is Hermione Granger."

Draco shot up out of his chair. "What?!"

Snape tried to calm his student. "Now, Draco-"

"You knew it was her?!"

"Of course, Draco!"

"So, you knew, and you still thought it would be a good idea to ask me?!"

"You said so yourself, Draco, no one deserves to deal with this alone."

"But, what about Potter or the Weasel?!"

Dumbledore stood up. "It's Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, and to the best of my knowledge she has yet to tell them. Now, I'm going to ask you to please sit down and calm yourself.

Draco hesitated at first, but something in the headmaster's expression told him he should do as he was told.

"You agreed, Draco," Snape reminded him.

"I know."

"We have it in writing."

"I know!"

Dumbledore sat back down. "You will do whatever you can to help her get through this. All Harry and Mr. Weasley would be able to do is sympathize. But, you ," he pointed at Draco. "You can actually help her live through it."

Draco looked at his head of house. "Are you sure there's no way out of this?"

Snape shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Draco crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll do it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

**A/N: I can't say it enough, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And again, that goes for you guests also!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter will be shorter than most. It's pretty much a space filler. **

Chapter 3

Hermione showed up late to dinner that night. She had spent a good fifteen minutes in the bathroom washing her face free of tear tracks. She stood on her tip-toes and scanned the Gryffindor table for vibrant red hair. After she spotted Ron, she went to walk to him, but something grabbed her elbow and held her back. She looked up into hard grey eyes. "We need to talk," said Draco.

Hermione turned to look at Harry, who turned his head towards her at the same time. His eyes widened when he saw the blonde. Hermione face Draco again. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked with a grimace.

Draco tugged her arm back as Harry stood up. "We need to talk somewhere else."

Hermione stumbled as she was dragged out of the Great Hall. "What's wrong with here?"

Draco kept his eyes forward. "Too many people. What I need to say doesn't need to be overheard."

Back in the Great Hall, Harry froze when Draco and Hermione disappeared. Ron followed his gaze. "What the bloody hell are you doing, Harry?" he asked as he shoveled more mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Harry slowly walked back to his seat; his eyes still on the entrance. "Draco and Hermione just left together."

Ron spit out a mouthful of pumpkin juice mixed with potatoes. "What?!"

"Well, Hermione didn't look willing to go. It looked like he forced her to go with him," Harry explained as he reached for the napkins to clean up Ron's mess.

Ron viciously stabbed a steak and put it on his plate. "Fucking git."

By this time, Draco and Hermione had nearly reached the Room of Requirement. Hermione had stopped resisting after they turned from the Great Hall. They were both completely silent the whole way. After Draco revealed the hidden door, he let go of Hermione's arm. "Let's go."

Hermione hesitated for a second, and then decided to follow the blonde haired boy.

**A/N: Really short chapter, I know. I repeat, this was more of a space filler. It is also a chapter to help lead into Draco's story. You will notice in the next chapter that the writing styles switch completely. This is due to the fact that I will not be writing that chapter. T3hWh1t3P4nth3r has asked to write it, and I have given my permission. Therefore, I do not have complete control over when the next chapter will be posted. I hope you are enjoying this story. If you are (or even if you're not) please review! But if you are one of those who isn't a fan of the story, please be nice about it. I don't want "You suck" written all over my reviews. If you don't like it, please state why. BE NICE**


End file.
